finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujin (Final Fantasy VIII)
is a character from Final Fantasy VIII, and a member of Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee, alongside Raijin and Seifer Almasy. Fujin's most distinguishable trait is her manner of speech. Fujin speaks in one-word sentences, usually shown in all-capitals in the text boxes (e.g. "RAGE!" or "LIAR!"), though later in the game she is seen to speak more prominently, even saying an entire speech at one point. In the original Japanese release, she spoke completely in characters. Fujin is 17 years old during Final Fantasy VIII.Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania p.32 Story Not much is known of Fujin's past. She was enrolled at Balamb Garden at some point and she, Raijin, and Seifer Almasy met and formed the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. Rarely seen apart, the three usually bully their fellow students through punishment and detention. Their friendship is such that, when Seifer breaks out of the disciplinary room and goes rogue, Fujin and Raijin embark to find him despite the Garden already sending Quistis to do just that. Headmaster Cid gives Fujin and Raijin instructions to deliver new orders for Squall's party to Galbadia Garden's Headmaster. At Galbadia Garden, they do as they were asked and run across Squall, who informs the two that Seifer has been executed for actions against the Galbadian president, but the two don't believe Seifer would go down so easily. Fujin and Raijin and next seen back in Balamb Garden during the time the player returns under the threat from missiles. The pair promise to assist Squall in evacuating the students, and are not seen again in the Garden after this event. It is unknown when exactly Fujin and Raijin reunite with Seifer, but as he has become Sorceress Edea's Knight, Fujin and Raijin become generals of the Galbadian army to support him. Assisting in the search for Ellone the two encounter Squall again in Balamb during a Galbadian-induced lock-down, whereupon Squall defeats them, but lets them leave peacefully. Fujin and Raijin are once again seen in Galbadia Garden during the Battle of the Gardens, but decide not to fight Squall and the others. Some time after Sorceress Edea is defeated, the two once again assist Seifer as he embarks on resurrecting the Lunatic Pandora. However even as they do, the two begin to admit that Seifer is no longer the friend they once knew and, when Squall once again arrives to stop the three, they allow him to confront Seifer where Fujin makes an emotional plea for Seifer to stop what he is doing. In response, Seifer claims it is too late to go back, and wishes them a good life, before he fights Squall one last time. After Squall and his party go into the future to defeat Ultimecia, the two are seen fishing together with Seifer; having returned to being the friend they remember him being. After Raijin shows off a fish he has caught, Fujin kicks him off the pier into the sea. Battle Fujin is fought twice in the game. First in Balamb and second in the Lunatic Pandora. Both times she utilizes a chakram-type weapon, called Missile Blade, in combat and uses wind Para-Magic. The Guardian Force Pandemona can be drawn from her in battle. Triple Triad Other Appearances ''Pocket Station Memorycard Icons'' An icon sprite of Fujin appears in the Pocket Station memorycard file manager. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II A younger Fujin makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II, along with Seifer, Raijin, and Final Fantasy IX's Vivi. The four make up the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee". She is referred to as "Fuu", and continues to speak using as few words as possible, though what she says is no longer in all capitals. She, along with Seifer and Raijin, sees Sora as a rival at first, but once he saves them from the Nobodies the trio becomes more respectful towards him. Noticeably her eye is not covered by a patch, instead covered by long bangs. Fujin is voiced by Rio Natsuki in the Japanese version. In the English release, she is voiced by Jillian Bowen. Gallery Etymology Fujin is the name of the Japanese wind god; however, the correct spelling is Fuujin (Fūjin). Fitting, because Fujin uses wind-based attacks, and any wind-based attacks or magic will heal her. It is also from her that the player is able to draw the game's wind-type summon, Pandemona. In Chinese Buddhism, a legend states that Fuujin and Raijin were both originally evil demons who opposed Buddha. They were captured in battle with Buddha's army of heaven, and have worked as gods since then. Trivia *Fujin, along with Raijin, was initially designed to appear in Final Fantasy VII, however, the inclusion of the Turks saw their presence unnecessary and they were shelved until Final Fantasy VIII. References es:Viento it:Fujin Category:Final Fantasy VIII Non-Player Characters